


Among  Us / Dragon Age 2

by mysweetavalon



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Among Us (Video Game) Setting, Crossover, F/F, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysweetavalon/pseuds/mysweetavalon
Summary: Marian Hawke has a new video game to play with her siblings and friends.
Relationships: Anders/Hawke (Dragon Age), Bethany Hawke/Isabela, Female Hawke/Merrill, Male Hawke/Varric Tethras
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Among  Us / Dragon Age 2

SET IN A MODERN AU

Marian had found this brilliant new game the other day. What was it called, Among Us? With its rising popularity, she called all of her friends, all eleven of them, to join her. There could only be ten players at most, but that’s why there was such a thing as hacks.

purple joined, and the call began. Marian was purple, Garrett was blue, and Finley was red. “Get on!” Marian shouted into the voice chat. Cyan — Anders, joined next.

Next, black joined, that was Fenris. Then, white joined. That was Bethany. “Oi, what’s taking so long?” Fenris groaned. “I swear, Bethany, white was my color. I’m killing you first if I get imposter.”

Lime, or Merrill, joined next. Lime/Merrill had that flower hat on, and Marian was doing circles around lime, and then for the next few minutes, it was just cooing and flirting. “Ok, who’s next?”

”I’m here, I’m here!” Dark green/Carver logged on, the name was Junior. 

”Yay, Green buddies!!” Merrill yipped. “Put on a flower hat, put on a flower hat!” Nobody could see it on a call, but Carver made the face of the most utmost disgust, but he put on the hat anyway to avoid Marian getting upset with him. 

Yellow joined the game, the color was yellow the name was yellow. “What is this?” Aveline said. “I’m yellow,” 

”I'm Orange!” Varric said, joining the game. “I look so cool.” Varric had bought an outfit and the mini crew mate pet. “Garrett, can we stick together?”

”Yeah bro :D” got typed into the chat by Garrett. His mic was off in the voice chat, so that made sense. Isabela/Pink joined then Sebastian/brown joined.

”Can we start?” Finley asked. “I’m bored,”

the game then began, and right before everyone's mic shut off, a loud groan rippled through the group. Ten out of twelve were crewmates, and nobody was pleased. 

”You cannot be serious,” Anders groaned. “I’m imposter, ironic...” Anders got the gist of the game well, but it was a two imposter game, he was working with black — Fenris. “That asshole-“

Fenris immediately began to follow Bethany, who immediately caught on. Bethany avoided Fenris until electrical, where Bethany got killed. Bethany swore loudly, which Marian and Merrill noticed. Garrett and Varric were too busy doing all of their tasks together, so nobody killed them.

Carver ended up reporting Bethany’s body.

CHAT:

Anders: where

Fenris: where lol

Carver: electrical

Aveline: anyone sus? (Is that how you say it?)

Marian: Isabela sus, she hasn’t done anything all round 

Isabela: >:( I was waiting for Bethany for our medbay date ofc.

Bethany (ghost): IM SO SORRY ISABELA WHY CAN'T YOU ALL SEE MY CHAts

Finley: Anders is sus. All my tasks r completed 

Anders: FINLEY, WE’RE MARRIED!! Why am I sus???

Finley: because I saw you vent 

Finley was trolling Anders to get him voted out, but the others knew this quick even though Finley was actually right. 

Varric: nah Fenris sus

Garrett: I agree with Varric 

Fenris: you always agree with Varric. 

Merrill: what does sus mean

Marian: it means you think they’re suspicious, Merrill. I’m voting Finley.

Sebastian: how do you all play?

FINLEY WAS EJECTED. THEY WERE NOT THE IMPOSTER.

Anders waited out his timer then promptly killed Isabela, who was sulking in medbay after the failed date. Anders activated the vent and hid in it when Fenris vented right there, and with that, Anders got a brilliant idea.

EMERGENCY MEETING

Marian: huh?

Merrill: what?

Anders: This is my first time playing, so I had a question to ask

Varric: ask away!

Garrett: yeah bro :)

Anders: how do you go into the vents as Fenris did?

Fenris: OH MY FUCKING-

FENRIS WAS EJECTED

For real now, the game was on. Anders sabotaged the reactor and killed Merrill. Distantly on the call, he swore he could hear wails of despair and Marian swearing to murder someone.

The real big deal was at the end of the thirty-second timer to kill. Varric was alone in comms after sabotage when Anders killed Varric. Anders ditched quickly.

For reference, Isabela and Bethany are now having their date in medbay as ghosts. Marian was patrolling left and right, and Sebastian was just standing at the table in the cafeteria.

Garrett was in despair because he lost Varric during a lights crisis, Sebastian was somehow still alive, Fenris was pissed off despite having been ejected, Marian was pissed even though Merrill didn’t rat out Anders, Aveline was miraculously alive alongside Carver too.

Anders then killed Marian in weapons and he’d never heard of being so pissed off in his life until Marian angrily personally called him and screamed at him while he continued. Anders then killed Sebastian, for good measure.

Alongside Garrett, Anders oh-so-casually waltzed into comms when they found Varric.

BODY REPORTED

Anders: Maker, Sebastian, Marian, and Varric, and Merrill? We have a good player here.

Garrett: cyan is safe :)

Aveline: ok

Carver: cyan sus tho

Aveline: cyan was always sus.

CYAN WAS EJECTED

CREWMATE VICTORY

The voice chat went back on. “Damnit!” Anders yelled.

”I hate you more than usual, ANDERS!” Fenris groaned.

Marian laughed. The game was a success. Finley rolled their eyes and rested their arm on Anders’s head. “Anders sucks at imposter,”

Anders frowned. “No, I don’t!”

Everyone met up later to hang out, and honestly back in 9:37 dragon, Anders was definitely the imposter. Finley joked about it the whole time, and Merrill got Carver a real-life flower hat. He secretly still hasn’t thrown it out yet pretends he did.

Varric, in turn, poured ice cream on Anders’s head while they were out with the group as payback. It took an hour to get out.


End file.
